The Legend of the Lioness
by Simple Thoughts
Summary: Alanna runs away from the convent and joins the Shang after her brothers death. Takes place at the palace after she has already gained her title.[Permanent Hiatus]
1. Prolouge

**Disclamer:** Ok cave man terms here to make it simple. I no own. You no sue

**The Legend of The Lioness**

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

By Shineyobjectslover 

"Alanna your path does not lead to the palace" stated Maude after looking into the fire

Alanna looked at her in shock and ran out of the room crying without looking back

That was it, she was going to the convent and Thom was going to the palace.

_3 months and a couple of days later_

Alanna had been at the convent for almost three months now. She had just gotten a letter from Thom that morning saying that although he was horrible at fighting he had found some good books about sorcery in the library and had been practicing.

Alanna had tried to use her gift as little as possible but it was hard, she was still scared of it. That night Alanna felt her gift draining. She checked the link to see that it was Thom. She hopped out of bed only to sit back down from dizziness, losing her gift actually took energy out of her. She checked the link again to see what Thom was doing, only to find that it was dimming.

As Alanna sat there puzzled it finally hit her why their link was dimming, it was because Thom was dimming too. Thom was dieing. That night Alanna had lost her brother and along with him her gift had died as well.

A few weeks later 

Alanna had packed her bags. She may have lost her brother and her gift but there was no way she was going to lose her dreams as well. Alanna slipped her small pack onto her back. She quickly glanced around her small room before slipping out of the window. As she walked away from the convent she didn't turn back once, it wasn't part of her life anymore, she had never wanted it to be and from now on in her memories was the only place it would ever be.

_Ok this may be a bit boring but I needed the backround information and I needed Alanna to lose her gift so she could rightfully become a Shang. I probably won't update for a while cause I am going 2 Washington D.C. for a little. _


	2. Tricks and Fighting

**Disclamer:** If I was Tamora Pierce and owned all this stuff do you seriously think my writing would be this bad? I don't think so! So bottom line, I'm not Tamora Pierce and I don't own this.

**The Legend of the Lioness**

**Chapter 2: Tricks and Fighting**

_**By ShinyObjectsLover**_

_Once Upon a time a wise old seer _(**A/N **is that what their called?) _prophesied the coming of a strong woman warrior of the Shang. She would be the only Shang ever to hold the Shang title. This warrior would be called the Shang Lioness_

The Newly made Shang Dragon looked around at the 1st year pages. He noticed flaming, red hair among the squires. Silently chuckling to himself he took a short time to think over some things.

He had been doing that a lot ever since his ordeal, trying to piece together every puzzle in his path, the only puzzle still unsolved was Alanna. She was a young Shang, only 18 years old, and a fast learner. She was one of the few people that could on occasion beat him. Although he would never admit it to himself it was more that on occasion. She beat him constantly, and it had started to get on his nerves.

Alanna never talked about her past, but by listening to her you could tell that she was a noble once, if not still.

What he did know about Alanna though, was that she was a trickster. She was so much of one in fact, that he wasn't surprised at all, to see her trying to mix herself in with the pages.

As the pages approached him he quickly glanced over each one his gaze lying on Alanna the longest to show her that he knew who she was. She gave a quick smile back, her only falter. After introducing himself he proceeded to show the pages how to fall. However, when getting up to Alanna he was questioning what he should do.

Alanna nodded at him to throw her, as he flipped her he was surprised to find instead he was the one laying on the ground. Liam good naturedly smiled, having being inflicted much worse damage by her before, and took her offered hand to help him up. His smile grew even bigger as laughed out loud saying

"Well, Alanna, how nice to see you again"

Alanna, laughing along with him replied

"And you too, Liam."

Liam turned to the pages still standing there in shock and introduced

"This is Alanna, The Shang Lioness."

A few of the better educated pages gasped in surprise, already knowing the Legend of the Lioness.

Alanna shrugged it off, not wanting more attention than needed. For the rest of the afternoon she helped Liam training the pages and squires.

As Alanna stepped into her room that night she was restless. She didn't like the palace life, everything was the same. All of the people kept the same schedule. Something she couldn't stand. She hated schedules!(**A/N **I don't know if she really did hate schedules but I had a traumatic experience with them today so I am taking it out on this fic, sorry!)

Alanna pulled on some of her normal cloths and stealthily slipped out of the window. She made her way down to Lower Corus, walking past thieves and nobles alike. Alanna roamed the streets exploring as well as looking for something exciting to do. She walked down a small street, only to see that it was a dead end. Hearing footsteps she turned around finding faced by three men.

"Well lass, what are you doing by yourself out her this late" asked the largest man sneeringly.

"None of your business" replied Alanna with a glare.

The youngest one, still a young man eager for a fight, not caring who with launched himself at Alanna.

Alanna swiftly flipped him over her hip and rested her foot on his neck only to be rushed at as the other two men descended down on her.

Alanna had them on the ground just as fast as the first man and with a final glare let all of them except the younger one go with the warning. To the youngest she asked

"Where is the rouge in this city"

The young man gulped nervously and motioned for her to follow him. He led her up to an inn with a sign above it with the words _The Dancing Dove._ Alanna smiled and stepped in through the door.

Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger! She's gonna meet George in the next chapter! WHOOP! WHOOP! It will get better I promise. At least I hope it will otherwise I'll stop. This will probably be an A/G with maybe a little bit of Alanna and Liam. I'm not sure yet. I'll see how it goes!


	3. Authors Note

Heyy everyone! Im thinking about deleting all of my TP stories, because my writing is absolutely horrible in them. If you have any objections let me know, but I have a feeling you won't have any objections ;)

Also if you want to pick up ones like the Dominion Jewel, which at the moment only has a prologue go ahead. Just to let you know, my idea for it was to have OC's who went on a journey for the kingdom to get the jewel back. And any other of my stories(except for my Gilmore Girls one) are free to be taken, I really do not care about them.

Bye!


End file.
